Not Applicable.
This invention relates to product displays and in particular to display units for augmenting the shelf space of product display areas.
Conventional practice in retail stores is to display products for sale on racks and shelves. Shelf space is limited and therefore costly. Retailers tend to stock the items tightly on the shelf to maximize shelf space. It is also common to augment the shelf space by adding end cap displays or other free standing display units next to the area where similar products are displayed on the shelving. This is a common practice for displaying promotional items. One problem with such displays is that they occupy floor space, which makes the aisles more difficult to maneuver. Moreover, the displays are often made to be disposable or for temporary use and as such they are often unstable and can be tipped over easily.
Another technique to augment shelf space is to display items in counter top displays at or near check out areas of the store. Such displays are generally only used for small items and they can clutter the counter tops and interfere with the check out process.
Yet another technique to increase product display space is to mount bins or trays to the front of the shelves. The trays can be adhered to the front edge of the shelf. However, over time the adhesive can weaken so that the tray no longer properly mounts to the shelf. Or, if the display is intended to be used only temporarily, after the display is removed, residual adhesive remains on the shelf, which can be messy and unsightly unless removed. It is also known to suspend the tray from the front of the shelf using suitable hanger brackets. For example, it is known to include slots in a rear upright wall of the tray in which fit a hanger at each end that cantilevers to the shelf. A problem with these type of display units is that the tray can be disengaged from the shelf by the hangers separating from the tray or shelf. For example, some hangers only engage the tray in a friction fit such that the tray can be inadvertently pulled away from the hangers. The hangers could be permanently fixed to the tray using an adhesive or other fastener, however, then the display cannot be easily disassembled. The hangers also have been susceptible to sagging and accidental disengagement from the shelf.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved display unit.
The present invention provides a shelf attachment display unit having a tray and a hanger bracket. The tray is folded from a first blank to form front and back walls joined at their ends by end walls and at their bottoms by a bottom wall. The hanger bracket is folded from a second blank to form a brace extending laterally behind the back wall and having arms folded generally perpendicular at its ends. The arms define channels opening upwardly adjacent to the brace and tabs extending forwardly from the brace for supportively engaging the tray. The channels are sized to receive an edge of a shelf member and the brace is positioned to contact an underside of the shelf member when the shelf member is in the channels.
Preferably, the shelf display unit includes a placard having slots along a bottom side that allow it to be mounted to a top edge of the back wall of the tray. The surface of the placard, as well as the tray and the hanger bracket, can include words, graphics or other indicia by printing or applying suitable labels thereon.
The invention also provides a kit of the blanks from which the shelf display unit is folded. The kit includes a tray blank and a hanger bracket blank, which are preferably made of corrugated cardboard so that the blanks can be folded into the tray and hanger brackets described herein.
Specifically, the tray blank has a lateral fold line extending from a first end to a second end of the tray blank. At the first end, the tray blank defines an end flap along a first longitudinal fold line adjacent a first edge of a rectangular back panel, which has a bottom side along the lateral fold line adjacent a bottom flap and has a second edge opposite the first edge along a second longitudinal fold line adjacent a first edge of a first end wall. The first end wall has a bottom edge along the lateral fold line adjacent a first corner flap and a second edge opposite the first edge along a third longitudinal fold line adjacent a first edge of a front panel. The front panel has a bottom edge along the lateral axis adjacent a bottom wall extending longitudinally approximately the lateral dimension between the second and third longitudinal fold lines. The front wall has a second edge spaced from the first edge the lateral distance between the first and second longitudinal fold lines and extending along a fourth longitudinal axis adjacent a second end wall, which has a bottom edge along the lateral axis adjacent a second corner flap.
The hanger bracket blank defines a lateral brace panel having a first end and a second end along respective first end and second end longitudinal fold lines adjacent first and second arms. The arms each define an extension oblique to the brace panel and a hook end defining a channel opening toward the brace panel and a tab extending away from the brace panel and including an upwardly opening notch. The back panel of the tray blank includes longitudinal slots each sized to receive an arm tab. Preferably, the bottom panel of the tray blank has a lateral tab extending longitudinally along a bottom edge and the back panel has a lateral slot along the lateral folding line sized to receive the bottom panel tab. The kit can also include a placard blank having a bottom side extending laterally the distance between the first and second fold lines of the tray blank and having slots opening to the bottom side.
The shelf display unit can be disassembled by pulling the placard from the back wall of the tray and disengaging the tabs of the hanger bracket arms from the slots in the back wall of the tray. The hanger bracket can be collapsed by folding the arms inwardly. The tray can be collapsed by disengaging an edgewise tab of the bottom wall from a lateral slot in the back wall and pivoting it upward so that one end wall can be moved toward the front wall and the opposite end wall can be moved toward the back wall.
The invention thus provides a low cost display unit that can extend the display space of shelving units without cluttering counter tops or floor space. The display unit can be shipped and stored in a compact package and easily assembled. Once assembled, the unit can be quickly mounted for display by hooking the hanger bracket arms about a front part of a conventional shelf. The hanger bracket cantilevers the tray to the shelf and contacts the top and the underside of the shelf such that the weight of contents in the tray increases the grip of the hanger bracket on the shelf.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof and in which there is shown by way of illustration a preferred embodiment of the invention. Such an embodiment does not necessarily represent the full scope of the invention, however, and reference must be made therefore to the claims for interpreting the scope of the invention.